Interlude
by Orichalcon
Summary: A short interlude with Luis. Kind of funny, kind of angsty, kind of romantic, kind of dramatic. slight yaoi


After being relocated to the island lab and being away from the village for a time, Luis Sera had forgotten how much he hated that lake. The damn thing really had no business existing, having no rivers draining into, and being located **right next to the coast**! Luis couldn't abide by seeing a seemingly endless plain of water stretch out before him whilst standing at the shore of a lake….and looking opposite of it. Okay, so maybe the ocean wasn't visible from the lakebed, but it was the **principle**, damnit. The village wasn't far enough inland to have a lake by it. And he didn't care that it was built on cliffs, not a beach. If anything, that gave the lake even less reason to exist.

Of course, that was all secondary. The real reason he hated the lake was because of _el monstro del lago_, as _Los Illuminados _had so affectionately named it. Luis had only seen it once, fed with a dead cow. He was of the opinion that the thing looked like a newt with a pituitary disorder and melanoma. Given, this description had been born, mostly, from an attempt to laugh at something that he had an intense, cold, almost debilitating fear of, but it still looked odd.

Why hadn't he noticed what a bad idea this job was then?

Luis! _Estupido_!

Oh well, too late now…

…Now he had to cross the lake.

Luis sighed and made his way down to the rotting dock were the boat was tied. Why was there only one boat? That was unusual. There had always been at least two on either side, just in case of emergency. There were a lot of words that could be used to describe Osmund Saddler, and paranoid was certainly one of them (sadistic, megalomaniacl, and sociopathic also came to mind). Oh well, best not to think too much about it. It would only cause problems in the long run. Last time he'd thought too much was when he recognized one of the _ganados_ as a man he'd tried to cure.

No, don't go there.

Luis focused on untying the boat. What sadistic freak did they have tying these, anyway? Probably some _plaga_ finding out the interesting things it could do with bits of rope. Luis found himself vaguely wishing he'd thought to bring a knife with him. Or that he'd stayed with the _Americano._

The _Americano_…was he still alive, even? Poor guy, trapped in something that had nothing to do with him. Sent into a hell by his own leader. And there was nothing Luis could do for him, besides trying to keep the focus on himself. That wasn't working out well, though. They were sending _el gigante_ after him, Luis had seen the order.

Not for the first time since this had all started, Luis Sera felt completely powerless.

Luis looked up to see that, somewhere in his distracted brooding, he had managed to untie the boat. He sighed, threw the rope into the boat, jumped in, and started the engine.

At least, he tried to start the engine. The engine revved for a few seconds, then gargled back at him. He tried again, the engine gargled. Again. This time, the engine made no sound.

Water sloshed against the lakeshore.

Luis threw himself frustratedly onto one of the seats in the boat and reached for the pack of cigarettes in his pocket. They were gone.

Luis stared out over the lake.

"You're enjoying this, aren't you?"

Water sloshed against the shore, in Luis' opinion, rather smugly.

Luis grumbled and grabbed the oars in the bottom of the boat. He also checked the harpoons. He was going to need them now; he couldn't outrun the monster with oars.

He rowed. He was in the middle of the lake before he noticed that nothing was moving in it. He cast a questioning gaze out over the water. There was an awful lot of blood….

Something bobbed to the surface. It sank almost as suddenly, but Luis had seen enough to know what it was.

He stared, then tried to speak. He didn't care that nobody was there, something had to be said. But, nothing was coming out. Shock had taken its toll. He swallowed.

After a while, he managed a quiet "_Dios mio!_"

He hardly noticed when he hit the opposite shore.

Well, at least his arms had known not to stop rowing. He jumped out of the boat, slightly distracted and wondering what the **fuck** had happened out there. Who the hell had killed the monster? Usually the harpoons were just used to fight it off if necessary. Had it just become too much trouble for its own good, or had—

His train of thought suddenly crashed. His answer was right in front of him. The door to a nearby shack was open, and someone had collapsed just inside. Luis recognized him right away.

The _Americano_! Leon! He was alive!

Luis rushed over to Leon's unconscious form. Was he really alive, or had he just managed to get this far…?

Luis turned Leon onto his back, determined to feel for a pulse. He saw Leon's chest rise and fall with breath.

Thank you, God.

Leon was alive, but far from perfect condition. He burned with fever, and there was an undressed cut on his leg. The cut was easily explained, but the fever--Well, it was cold, and it had started raining not long ago, but—Luis had seen this before. There was blood, too, on his hand and around his mouth. He looked on Leon's neck; there was a small mark there, as though someone had given him an injection.

"No…"

It must have been when Mendez had caught Leon and him. When they were knocked out. Oh God, Leon…

He had to help him.

The decision came immediately. He had to save Leon. He'd already save his life more than once, and it was (at least indirectly) his fault Leon was there. He had to do something. Anything.

The vaccines would kill the eggs, but Leon was probably already beyond that point. And the machine would only work before the parasite matured, not to mention that it was still on the island. Damnit, what to do?

The best he could do now was to get the vaccines to him. He'd have to go back to the castle to get the sample, anyway (thank God Saddler thought the sample was hidden in the forest), and they would stunt the parasite. Maybe long enough to get him to the machine. It was all he could do.

Luis sighed. For now, he'd just have to do what he could.

Luis grabbed Leon and made a feeble attempt at dragging him to the bed. He didn't look that heavy. What the hell? Luis looked disappointedly down at his arms, now wrapped firmly around Leon's waist. He really needed to work out more, or at least remember to eat. The emaciated scientist thing was wearing thin.

He wondered how he'd managed to get away with the cop thing with his frame. He laughed as he hefted Leon onto the bed. How was he ever going to explain to him that everything he'd told him in that storage room was a complete lie? He hadn't wanted to do it, but he'd almost had no choice. He'd wanted Leon to trust him (the last thing he needed was another enemy), so he played to a stereotype. The amorous Spaniard, with a rapier wit. The cop thing had just come out. They were trust-worthy, for the most part. Of course, Leon had then told him that he'd been a cop, and had been involved with the T-virus incident. Truth to match his lies, Luis could tell from his voice.

Luis didn't, however, lie about seeing a sample of the virus in a department lab. He just hadn't been a cop; he was one of the chemists. He'd had a double major in college, bio—wait, now was **not** the time for nostalgia.

Unfortunately the distraction had caused him to lose his balance. He tripped onto the bed and, just because the gods had a sense of humor too, ended up with Leon on top of him and in a…compromising position. Luis blushed wildly.

He'd lied about being a ladies' man, after all.

Luis swallowed thickly and tried to control his breathing. Damn, damn, **damn**! Leon was heavy! How the hell was he going to get him off? He didn't really **mind** being in this position with Leon, but what if he woke up! What the hell would he **think**!

Luis tried to get a grip on himself. Calm down, damnit! Calm down and think rationally! You're smart! You can figure this out!

Luis closed his eyes and steadied his breathing. Calm.

The weight of Leon's body on his wasn't really a burden. It was actually rather, well, pleasant. It had been such a long time… Luis opened his eyes and looked down at him. Leon's hair had dark roots, he hadn't noticed before. A dark brown shade, almost black. Luis remembered, from their earlier encounter, that Leon's eyes were gray.

Too bad he dyed his hair. The contrast would have been beautiful.

Luis had to admit that he'd entertained thoughts of the _Americano_ since they'd met. It had helped keep him sane. But now wasn't really the time to bring such things up.

But maybe, when this was all over and no secrets had to be kept (and if they both made it, of course)…then, perhaps, they could get to know each other better.

Leon stirred, slightly. Luis snapped back to reality.

Luis adjusted himself slightly, and rolled over, moving Leon under him. The position was no less suggestive, but at least he could move away now.

Luis patted himself down and, realizing that he had no medical supplies (at least, not anymore) he started to look through the sacks at Leon's belt, which looked rather unfortunate. Again. Hopefully, nobody was running around the village with a camera and a grudge against him.

Luis found some gauze and what appeared to be an aerosol can of sterile solution. Why did he always have trouble reading English? He could speak it fine. He could even **write** in it, for the most part. Why couldn't he **read** it?

He shrugged. Just one of those mysteries of life.

Fortunately, Leon's leg wound was down far enough on his calf that Luis could get to it easily without removing Leon's pants. Now that would have been awkward. Especially if (and with Luis' fantastic luck, he would have) Leon woke up. Luis cleaned the wound as best he could with a small piece of gauze and the sterile solution, then bandaged it.

Leon would be wondering where it came from.

Well, he'd just have to wonder. Luis had to go; eventually the two of them in the same place would attract attention.

But wait, there was something else he could do. He could warn Leon. He searched the shack for paper and something to write with. Amazingly, there was a pen and a notepad in the top drawer of the nightstand. Luis wondered vaguely who had put it there as he started to write.

He noticed about halfway through the letter that he was writing in Spanish. Shit…

He tore the sheet off and started again. Time to try and remember all those English classes he'd had in college.

Now, Leon would be looking for a way into the church…

There is an important item hidden in the falls, if you are able to get it you might be able to get Ashley out of the church.

Saddler had told him were that key was hidden. Why and to what means was still a mystery to Luis, but regardless…

_But I'll warn you, the route to the church isn't a walk in the park by any means. They've deployed what's called an "El gigante" so god bless_.

Luis winced at his horrible grammar, fully aware that he'd told Leon to look out for an The Giant. Of course, Leon most likely wouldn't perceive it that way…

He felt the need to say something about the _plaga_. He probably shouldn't. In all likelihood, Leon had no idea what was wrong with him. At least, not yet…

He didn't want to make him panic, after all.

_About what's been going on in your body _(yes, just vague enough…)_, if I could help you, I would. But unfortunately it's beyond my power. _

At least, it was right now. He had to get to those vaccines…

Luis checked Leon one more time, to make sure he look comfortable, then turned toward the door.

He stopped, and turned back to Leon. Later, he would have no idea what possessed him to do this.

He leaned over Leon and cupped one side of his face with his hand.

"_Adios, Lėon,"_ he said, "and…well…good luck."

And with that, Luis Sera left.

-------

NOTE: The reason I edited this was to remove anything emphasized in all caps and replace it with bold. Using all caps is an old habit from back when this site refused to recognize my word processor's formatting. When I uploaded this, I was quite shocked that the italics were displayed. I hadn't thought to change the uppercase words until I got a review pointing it out (and I figure that when the only complaint someone has about something you wrote is that you emphasize words in uppercase, you are doing quite well indeed).


End file.
